Kingdom Hearts III: Keybladers Return
by TigerGoddess19
Summary: Sora and Riku set out to gather warriors but with new additions to their party. They meet with old and new friends and battle old and new enemies. All to save the universe once again.


****

**A/N: **This is my first story. Wrote it a while ago and just put it on now. Have fun and please review.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own Kingdom Hearts although I would like to.

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Kairi pulls Sora up from the water and says, "Let's go home you guys." Sora looks at everyone and smiles.

"Yeah, let's go home," Sora said walking toward the boats. Stopping at the docks, he turns around, and looks at King Mickey. "But what are you guys going to do, King Mickey?"

King Mickey looks at Donald and Goofy, then at the trio and replies, "We'll stay here for tonight and then go home tomorrow afternoon if that's okay with you guys."

"Sure it is King Mickey!" exclaimed Kairi. "I can make breakfast for everyone. We can have waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, french toast and lots of juice. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day though?" She climbs into her boat along with Donald while King Mickey goes with Riku and Goofy goes with Sora.

"I think we should see our parents first," Sora explains paddling toward the town docks. "Riku and I haven't seen our parents for years so we can also catch them up on what we were doing while we were away."

"Hy-huck," Goofy whispers to Sora. "Why is there water in the boat?" Sora's eyes widen at the growing amount of water in the boat.

"Shit," Sora jumps over the edge of the boat. Riku and Kairi stop paddling and they watch Sora resurface.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Goofy yells jumping into the water. Goofy resurfaces and everyone watches as Sora's boat sinks to the bottom.

Riku looks between them and asks, "How are you guys going to get to shore now?" Sora looks at Goofy, then at the shore and starts swimming toward it with Goofy dogpaddling behind him. Riku looks at Sora, then at Kairi and asks, "Do you think he'll make it to shore?" She shrugs and starts paddling after Sora and Goofy with Riku bringing up the rear.

They reach the shore some ten minutes later. Sora and Goofy lay out on the sand to dry while Riku and Kairi tie up their boats and Donald and the King look at the town. Riku and Kairi return to see Donald and the King trying to make a sandcastle while Sora and Goofy slept on the sand. Sora was lying on his back with a small smile on his face while Goofy was laying spread out on his front.

"Hey you guys," whispers Riku. "Do you want to wake Sora and Goofy up with me?" They all look over at Sora and Goofy and smile. Riku and Kairi kneel next to Sora while Donald and King Mickey kneel next to Goofy. (A/N: Well not really those two considering they're so short.) "On the count of three we all yell wake up. One…. Two… Three!!!!"

"WAKE UP!!" They all yell in unison at the sleeping two.

"ZZZZZZZ."

"ZZZZZZ."

"How can they sleep like that?" Kairi asks looking down at the sleeping pair. "Do you want to try again? Maybe it'll work this time." Riku shakes his head and Kairi glares at him while crossing her arms. "Then how do we wake them up then?" They look down concentrating on a way to wake up the sleeping pair.

"I know how to wake them up!" Riku says smirking. "How about we tickle them?" The others nod and position themselves on either side of Sora and Goofy. "Ready? One…. Two…. Three!!!!" Riku and Kairi start tickling Sora and Donald and King Mickey start tickling Goofy.

"ZZZZZZ."

"ZZZZZ."

"I give up!" Kairi throws her hands up and moves to a sitting position.

"Now this is ridiculous," Riku says as he looks incredulously at Sora. "That should have worked."

"Uh…um," stammers Donald. They look at him. "I forgot that tickling doesn't work with them. Trust me, I've tried many times but only one way works." He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Goofy's back and yells, "THUNDER!"

"YAHOOOOOWWWWEEE!!" Goofy jumps up, and starts running around in circles screaming, patting his back trying to put out the small fire, oblivious to the silent laughter coming from his audience. Finally putting out the fire, he turns around to see Kairi sitting on the ground with a hand over her mouth trying to stifle the giggles, Riku smirking, King Mickey with a smile plastered on his face and Donald with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. Spying the wand in one of Donald's hands, Goofy exclaims, "You're not supposed to wake us up like that! What happened to the promise we made?"

***FLASHBACK***

"Okay, no more hitting us with magic, got it Donald?" Sora said while holding Donald's wand in the air away from the jumping duck. Goofy stood off to the side, rubbing his arm where Donald's spell hit him. Donald stopped jumping up for his wand and looked at them both.

"Fine!" Donald impatiently held out his hand. (A/N: ummm…is it hand or should it be wing? Lol) "Now gimme back my wand!" Sora looked at him doubtfully while still holding the wand out of Donald's reach. Donald glares at his wand and starts tapping his foot. "Okay! I promise not to zap either of you again. Now give it back!"

"Here," Sora hands his wand back. "No more or I'll hit you with one of my spells AND hide your wand and spellbooks."

"You wouldn't dare!" Donald said looking at Sora fearfully and hugging his wand close.

"Try me and see then!" Sora threatened. "Now do you understand?" Donald nods and walks away.

***END FLASHBACK***

"What promise?" Donald exclaimed, backing up. "We never made a promise, did we?" Everyone looks at him while he's backing up toward Sora's legs. "QUACK!!" he yells tripping over Sora's legs and setting off a thunder into the sky. Everyone watches it fall back towards Sora and Donald with horror. Unawares that he set off a thunder, Donald turns over onto his belly and gets ready to get up when the thunder hits.

"YEOOWW!" Sora yells, jumps up and calls his Keyblade out, looking for whoever hit him. All he sees is everyone holding their hands over their mouths trying to stop the laughter from escaping. Seeing no danger, his Keyblade vanishes and he looks around for Donald who he's pretty sure set off that thunder. Hearing a groan, he looks down and finds Donald facedown in the sand with his tail smoking and him groaning. Smirking, Sora says, "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who got hit. I'll let it slide this time Donald but there had better not be a next time." Looking to everyone else, he asks, "So what did I miss?" Total silence. Then laughter from everyone except Sora. Trying to figure out if he missed something, Sora spreads out his arms and exclaims, "Awww, come on you guys. What did I miss?"

"Don't worry," Riku says between chuckles. He walks over to Sora and pats him on the shoulder. By this time all the laughter has died down to an occasional chuckle or two. "You ready to go or what?" Nodding, Sora starts walking towards his house, since it was closest, with the rest following close behind him.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Will put up the next one as soon as I can. Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
